Si nadie llora en tu funeral, puedes contratar magdalenas
by melgamonster
Summary: Regreso a la Tierra luego de su viaje familiar por el universo en busca de como regresar a Sadaharu a su cuerpo original. Cuando llega la reciben con una extraña noticia que se niega a aceptar...


**SI NADIE LLORA EN TU FUNERAL, PUEDES CONTRATAR MAGDALENAS**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **DEDICADO A: THE SUN IS SILENT**

 **PORQUE ERES MI MUSA EN ESTE ARTE**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Había estado de viaje por el basto universo, estos dos años lejos de su segundo hogar le habían servido para descansar de la gran guerra que libro por el planeta junto a sus amigos y que le había costado la "vida" a su canino amigo.

Durante su viaje a lado de su verdadera familia obtuvo la información que necesitaba, la forma de conseguir que Sadaharu saliera de esa extraña prisión que él mismo se creó. Unos viejos conocidos de su padre le dieron la respuesta: el Inugami debía volver a su planeta de origen y absorber lo más que pudiera el altana que quedara del planeta, con un pequeño flujo regresaría a su forma original en unos dos años más.

Caminaba con la gracia y elegancia, cubría todo su cuerpo con una gran capa café pero con cada paso que daba dejaba ver su exuberante color de piel que capto la vista de más de un transeúnte.

Llegó al lugar que seguía manteniendo el nombre de "Yorozuya Gin chan", esa en que le brindaron un hogar aunque tuvieran que comer comida para perros, en el lugar donde colindo con su otra familia y poco a poco ellos se fueron abriendo un hueco en su corazón.

Ya había subido la escaleras y se encontraba frente a la puerta, a esa que muchas veces en el pasado abrió pero ahorita le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo. Observó mejor la construcción, cuando ella se fue la casa estaba en ruinas, ahora se mantenía en pie, algo le decía que Shinpachi fue el encargado de eso.

Como si la hubieran estado esperando, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al nuevo cuerpo que sostiene a Shinpachi.

—Shinpachi —gritó la joven mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de quien fue su compañero de trabajo y los lentes de papá.

—Kagura chan—pronunció su nombre al borde de las lágrimas mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, pues al momento que se aventó hacia él dejó caer la capa que le cubría.

—He vuelto —exclamó ella también con ganas de llorar.

—Bienvenida a casa—la recibió.

Se alejaron un poco para verse mejor y se empezaron a reír mientras de los bordes de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas.

—Kagura chan adelante pasa. —Se quitó de la puerta para darle acceso, que ella agradeció con una sonrisa —. Me alegra que hayas vuelto Kagura chan, pero debo ir a un trabajo. Si me hubieras avisado… —Empezó a hacer gestos con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo—, tal vez hubiera…

—Está bien Shinpachi. —Tomó sus manos y le dedico una cálida sonrisa—. Es mi culpa por venir sin avisar, me alegra que sigas manteniendo viva la Yorozuya Gin chan.

—Es mi orgullo.

—Bueno, tienes trabajo que hacer. Tal vez descanse un rato y después salga a pasear un rato para ver si me encuentro con el chihuahua y logremos pelear un rato. —Utilizó su gran habilidad de velocidad para cambiar esa vestimenta roja que dejaba en claro sus atributos para ponerse una pijama de conejos rosa con fondo amarillo.

—Kagura chan, por chihuahua te refieres a Okita san, ¿verdad? —cuestionó pero se escuchaba un tono extraño en su voz que para Kagura no pasó desapercibido.

—Así es —confirmó.

—Esto… —Volteo a otro lado, no se sentía con seguridad de dar la cara, tenía que darle una noticia, pero no sabía cómo ella iba a reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Se acercó a él para darle la seguridad de lo que sea que le tuviera que contar.

—Okita san ha muerto —exclamó sin ningún tapujo. Su interlocutora al escucharlo contuvo la respiración y se sentó en el sofá más próximo y ahí dejo caer un pesado suspiro.

Otra vez utilizó su habilidad de súper velocidad para cambiar la ropa y nuevamente lucia como había llegado.

—¿Cómo pasó? —Fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió hacerle, sabía que él era fuerte que no se le ocurría otro escenario de muerte más que en una gran lucha y esa todos la libraron hace dos años.

—Tuvo que cometer seppuku —confesó como si estuviera librando una gran carga—. Sus restos yacen en el panteón de Edo… —No pudo decir más porque su visita salió corriendo por la puerta y al momento de intentar alcanzarla ya no pudo porque no se veía rastro de ella. La alarma de su celular le notifico que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, no sabía porque lo hacía pero algo le decía que debía de ver para creerlo.

Llegó a ese lugar que le fue indicado, era la primera vez que se encontraba en uno así, su madre yacía en un barranco fueras de la ciudad así que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar uno. Corrió por todo el lugar en busca de esa tumba que diera fe a las palabras de su compañero, por más que corría y leía lo más rápido que podía no la encontraba.

Hasta que con su último aliento y en una de la partes más retiradas del lugar halló dos con el apellido Okita por delante. "Okita Mitsuba" fue la primera que leyó y la segunda "Okita Sougo".

—Maldito bastardo —gritó que se oyó como un alma en pena con gran lamento—, maldito bastardo. —Volvió a decirlo y ahora se dejó caer de rodillas frente al lugar y azoto sus puños en la tierra —. Se supone que era yo quien debía vencerte. —Unas lágrimas traicioneras se hicieron presentes—. No merecías esto, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tantas veces que te ordenaron a hacerlo y te libraste de ello, ¿Por qué no pudiste una vez más? —La voz se le estaba yendo por tanto forzarla al gritar— ¿No dijiste que te habías vuelto más fuerte? No tuve la oportunidad de medir tu fuerza y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de… —La cantidad de lágrimas había ido incrementando gradualmente.

—¿La oportunidad de qué? —Una segunda voz se hizo presente.

—La oportunidad de… de… de… de…

—Ya dilo de una vez estúpida china.

—De confesarte mis sentimientos —gritó con desesperación mientras se levantaba de su humillante posición.

—Ara, no me esperaba una declaración de amor donde te vieras tan humillada. —La voz le sonaba a alguien de su pasado, a la persona que le pertenecía la tumba que estaba frente de ella —. Eso activa mi sentido sádi…

—Cállate bastardo. —Le dio una gran bofetada, que su cuerpo se estrelló contra otro nicho—. Puede que no estés muerto, pero ahora lo estarás. —Tomó su fiel sombrilla que ahora la cargaba en su espalda y ya se encontraba amenazándole con ella—. Se puede saber ¿por qué fingiste tu muerte? —Le estaba dando una última oportunidad de hablar, mientras lo arrinconaba entre esa figura de piedra y la punta de su parasol.

—Está bien. —Dio un suspiro cansado—. Al igual que Kondou san me dieron la orden oficial de casarme, —empezó su relato con toda la atención de Kagura en él—, Kondou san y la princesa me ayudaron a negarme porque conocían sobre mis sentimientos hacia alguien más—dijo desviando la mirada—, pero era casarme o cometer seppuku y pues como podrás ver en esa tumba, Okita Sougo el capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi ha muerto por seppuku.

—¿Entonces? —Sus palabras la habían dejado confundida. Podía tocarlo, podía sentir su respiración, observar que su cuerpo, al igual que el de ella, había crecido.

—Soy un fantasma que vino a atormentarte —dijo con un intento de voz sombría pero lo único que hizo es que se ganara un balazo muy cerca de su mejilla.

—La princesa, Kondou san e Ikeda Asaemon san me ayudaron a fingir mi muerte, es por eso que Okita Sougo ya no existe para el Bakufu. El verdugo hizo un bue trabajo, haciéndome una herida lo suficientemente real para parecer que me habían decapitado pero no lo suficientemente profunda para matarme, ahora por eso estoy condenado a utilizar una bufanda ya que si ven mi cicatriz podrían descubrir…

—Dime —exigió a gritos mientras lo tomaba de la solapa.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con su típico monótono.

—¿Por quien hiciste eso? No casarte e inclusive cometer seppuku. —Pidió que le confesara, por una extraña razón le dolía que él pudiera llegar a tener una persona tan importante como para poner en riesgo su vida.

—Sí que eres lenta china. —Después de decir eso la besó. Había estado esperando por ella todo este tiempo y no le hubiera importado esperar más. La herida en su cuello no dolía más que no tenerla a su lado.

—Maldito bastardo. —Se libró de su agarre como pudo y nuevamente lo azotó contra la construcción de concreto—. Si crees que esto te bastara para tener a la gran Kagura, reina de Kabuki chou estas muy equivocado —exclamó mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

—Ohh, ¿entonces que necesito? —Él ya estaba poniendo en guardia desenfundado en su espada.

—Tú bien lo sabes. —Y se lanzó a su ataque.

Y así es como ellos se daban la bienvenida, se habían despedido probándose a sí mismos y así se darían el "regreso a casa"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno este es mi fic de dolida por los recientes acontecimientos del manga, espero solamente que sea trolleada del gorila :'v_

 _Esta es la adopción de huerfanito más rápida del Oeste. **The sun is silent** pensó en él apenas hace unas seis horas y yo ya lo adopte, espero que le haya gustado como adopte a esta idea que surgió de comentar los spoilers _

_Nos leemos luego n.n_


End file.
